1. Technical Field
The following description relates to one or more multi function peripherals.
2. Related Art
Conventionally, a display device has been known that has two or more display areas sectioned to display therein respective different images. For example, Japanese Patent Provisional Publication No. 2003-518831 (hereinafter referred to as '831 Publication) discloses a display device that always has two display areas that are evenly sectioned and arranged horizontally side by side. When user operations are applied individually to the two display areas, different images are displayed in the two display areas, respectively. Additionally, a multi function peripheral (MFP) has been known that has a plurality of functions such as a facsimile function, a printer function, a scanner function, and a copy function.